MIA: MerryMaids In Action!
by Mahi-Mahi
Summary: [AU] Hatake, Kakashi had hired a 'Merry Maid' to clean his apartment. What he didn't expect was his own student to show up at his door in the skimpy pink uniform. KakaSaku, lemonade, oneshot...


**_M.I.A: MerryMaids in Action!_**

_._

_._

_._

Sakura stood outside the doors of apartment number sixty nine and shook her head at the perverse number. She could only pray this client of Merry Maids wasn't as dirty as the figure represented on the door. Yes, she'd had some suggestive comments in the past under the employment of this company. Old nasty men who called the extension number in the yellow pages and asked for cleaners, really expecting cheap strippers to come knocking on their door. Those customers had abruptly been given a slap on the cheek and a door slammed in their face.

She smoothed the front of her pink skirt to rid it of the wrinkles that had accumulated on her drive over. She hadn't much cared for the uniform. It was too short, and far too tight. The baby doll pink color of it matched almost identically to her hair(much to her horror) and the buttons that held it shut over her chest threatened to burst under the heavy pressure. She looked like a Barby in her high heels, which she had complained to her manager weren't necessary for cleaning homes in and the frilly apron wrapped around her hips. Although most of the houses and apartments she cleaned belonged to men that gawked at her like virgin fifteen year old boys starring at a pinup girl, she truly couldn't blame them. With outfits like this, it was like wearing a big flashing neon sign that said, 'Floozy Slut for hire: Twenty five bucks a job.'

It made her shudder in disgust. She needed a new job. But she couldn't afford to quit right now. She had to get the money, had to save up for all the payments she owed to her student loans, apartment rents and monthly car payments. It was summer so school was out, and that meant all the loan collectors were out to gobbler her up and suck every last penny from her bones like the vampires they were.

She clutched the basket of cleaning supplies and broom in her hands. This client was overtime for her that she hadn't wanted to take up in the first place. It was the weekend and she didn't want to work. But, she desperately needed the extra cash. Temari, her coworker, had to skip out on this client for jury duty. Sakura could sympathize with her, jury duty was dull and utterly boring to the brain. So, she had gladly accepted when Temari had asked her to fill in for her absence. It would make it easier to pay the rent on the small apartment she shared with Ino across town.

Raising her hand, she knocked softly on the wooden door and waited for an answer. She didn't know whose place she was cleaning, all she knew was the address. And this was it.

Sakura quickly made sure her name tag was straight and her hair unfrumpled when she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the wood. She forced herself into a good mood, after all, she was paid to be '_merry_.' The door opened. Plastering a big fake smile on her face she announced, "Merry Maids here at your service!"

"Sakura?"

Her eyes unsquinted themselves from her gigantic smile and looked into the face of her former college teacher Hatake, Kakashi. What a surprise...a _embarrassing_ surprise.

"Oh, hello Kakashi-sensei." She said politely, trying her darndest not to show her embarrassment. She wasn't particularly proud of this job, it hadn't been the one she was hoping for. But, it was the fastest way for her to get money without working like a prostitute.

"I...didn't know you worked for Merry Maids." He said, quite perturbed. His light colored hair fell in a messy disarray over his left eye, she could never decide if it were a hard grey or a soft silver. How many hours had she stared at him in class and pondered that very question over and over again? Or how he had gotten that scar running from his eyebrow to his cheek.

"Well, I just started when school got out." She wrapped her fingers even tighter around the broom in her right hand until her knuckles turned pale. Trying to find something else to say, she scanned her brain. "I didn't know you lived on this side of town." Then she remained silent as she let her eyes fall to his feet entombed by black socks.

He shrugged, then stepped back a few paces and widened the girth of the open door before saying, "Come on in. The place is a mess, but I guess that's why you're here." His shoulders, ever slumped as they were, was covered by his heavy dark green turtleneck sweater. She noted his apparel with humor, heaven only knew why he wore the wrong clothes in the wrong seasons. But, when she fully stepped into the living room she understood why. It was deathly cold in the apartment.

"It's a nice place." She shivered and commented nervously, feeling well out of place in his domain. Her eyes studying the walls, scarce pictures and furniture that made the place feel masculine yet comfortably lived in. A few clothes strung about the hallway, some plates and cups sitting haphazardly around on the coffee tables and counters of his kitchen, lord, she didn't even want to look at the sink or the bathroom.

Kakashi shrugged carelessly again and shut the door. "It's tolerable and quiet, the loudest it gets around here is Saturdays on Mrs. Shoemocker's canasta nights." His thumb thrust to the right insinuating the apartment next to his. "That's when they break out the vodka..."

With the basket hooked on her elbow, Sakura brought her hand up to cover her mouth in a giggle. "Sounds pretty wild."

"You have no idea." He shook his head. "But, it's far from the campus. And that's all I care about." She could understand how he felt on that subject. The complex where she and Ino lived was smack dab in the danger zone. They were surrounded by loud neighbors, screaming girls drunker than a monkey with rabies and boys always pounding on their door, pestering them to come and join the 'fun' or be the life of the party. All offers were curtly rejected upon proposition.

"I agree with you about that." She sighed wearily and the corners of his mouth lifted at her. And, by God, she blushed.

"Can I get you something to drink?" His hand was in his pocket now, his back slouched like he had scoliosis. Leaning against the door she had walked through.

"Um...no thank you. I really should get to work." She felt his eyes on her and she knew he was appraising the racy uniform. Again, she cursed her manager for making these clothes mandatory. Kakashi probably thought she looked like a slut with so much skin showing. She fidgeted with the hem of her treacherously short skirt.

"What's the hurry?" He launched himself lazily off the door and strolled past her, placing a hand on her lower back and ushering her to follow him into the kitchen. "I haven't seen my smartest student in over three months, what's the harm in catching up over a cup of coffee?"

"But–" She started as her feet were forced to move instep beside him, her neck craning as she looked up at his face. "What about the apartment? I mean, I'm supposed to clean it for you."

"Don't worry about it." Kakashi took the plastic basket and wooden broom from her hands as they entered the kitchen, placing them to the side as he gestured for her to sit down.

"But, that's what I'm being paid for." His hands enclosed around her shoulders and pushed her into a chair. Her legs instantly crossing with her modesty.

"I said," He walked to the counter and opened a cupboard. "Don't worry over it. I've been bored all day, so talking for a few minutes isn't going to set either of us back on our daily schedule. This is your last clean of the day isn't it?" He asked, figuring it was too late in the afternoon for her to take on any new customers.

"Yes," She answered, tapping her long nails on the table anxiously. "Actually, I'm filling in for a friend. I wasn't even supposed to work today."

"Oh?" Kakashi asked as he sat across from her after putting the beans on to brew in the coffee machine. "Then I'm lucky your friend wasn't able to work." He sounded so casual that she blushed...again.

Sakura squirmed restlessly in her seat, unsure what next to comment on. "Have you seen Naruto or Sasuke lately?"

He nodded. "They stop by about every other day and raid my refrigerator and rake up my cable bills." Her eyes shot up to his in surprise. She hadn't realized they stayed in contact so often. "Unlike my brightest student, who doesn't seem to have time for her poor old sensei." He teased light heartedly.

"Oh, sensei!" She cried out suddenly feeling guilty at neglecting him. "I'm so sorry, I've just been so busy with work." She tried to explain while ignoring his amused expression. "It's so hard to support myself now, without the help of my parents. I never have time for anything or anyone now days."

"Not even your precious Sasuke?" Both hands were stuffed in his pockets as he leaned fully back in his chair as if he were preparing to take a nap. She blushed, not realizing he was only joking.

But, it was true. She didn't even have the time of day for her childhood, girlhood, preteen, adolescent and now mature eighteen-soon-to-be-nineteen year old crush. Then again, even if she did have a spot on her agenda for him, he'd never notice to care. Nor would he accept invitations to diner or the movies. Or her congratulations and accolades she offered him every time he won a soccer game with one of his famous finishing moves. Or when she simply asked him if he needed help studying or practice sparring their ninjitsu for Kakashi's class with pure intentions of plainly being friends. The class which she had signed up for, like Ino took Asuma's class, was for self-defense. The fact Sasuke was in that class as well had once been a welcome bonus.

She felt like run down road kill flattened like a pancake every time Sasuke ignored her. Completely rejected. But, she had loved him for so long it didn't seem like a plausible option to let him go no matter how many times he made her feel like dirt.

"Don't fret, chit." He reached over and patted her cheek playfully. "I was only teasing." His voice was reassuring.

"I know." She sighed helplessly, trying to push aside the feelings of inadequacy. "It's hard sometimes, though." And she wasn't quite sure what that sentence was supposed to mean. Whether she was commenting on her feelings for Sasuke, her job, her bills or just her life in general, she had no clue. "And I hate this job, it's not what I want at all."

"It gets better with time." He explained with his deep consoling voice that always seemed wise despite his laid back demeanor. "Once you get out of school, get a steady well paying job, meet a nice guy to marry and have twenty babies, you'll look back at all this one day and laugh."

"I hope so." She fought back the tears, suddenly feeling emotional when he put a friendly hand on her arm. Sakura hadn't cried in front of anyone for a very long time, she didn't want to break that record today. "I don't know why my parents cut off my funds, I'm not even nineteen yet. It just doesn't make sense to me." She had calculated it over in her mind thousands of times and no matter how hard she thought about it, there was no answer. They had always paid her way before, so why stop now?

"Sakura, I know you don't realize it now, but they're helping you." She looked shocked and he suppressed a chuckled at her adorable pink head. "They're shoving you out of the nest for a good reason, although you've lived with Ino for a year. They're letting you learn for yourself how to live without your parents guiding your every step."

"But, what if I fail?" Her features where stressed and worried. "What if I don't learn? Or if something happens that I don't know how to handle and things go terribly wrong?"

"I doubt there's anything you can't handle. You're as tough as a kunoichi and strong as one too." Kakashi removed his hand from her arm and she oddly felt both relief and regret at the loss of contact. "Besides, they'll always be there for you if there's things you can't truly handle. That's what parents are for."

"I suppose." She smiled wanly, finding herself staring deftly into his droopy dark eyes, she had always thought his eyes were his best quality. Everybody said his eyes made him look like he hadn't slept in a year, but she thought it made him look unique.

"And as for Sasuke," He broke the spell with his words. "There's bigger and better fish in the sea to hunt. You'd be better off dating a toad."

She laughed, genuinely laughed. Her mood turning from hopelessly grim to delightfully happy at his humor. "And said toad would turn into a prince once thoroughly kissed?" Her eyes glittered as she examined him. His thick knit sweater covering what she knew had to be a body in top physical shape. A chiseled face that wasn't quite handsome, but caught a woman's eye and held it long enough with admiration and curiosity. Black eyes that were darker than the night, but slightly faded with his age. She noted, not as dark as Sasuke's eyes, but for some reason, Kakashi's eyes always seemed to catch her attention more easily. And she enjoyed looking into his black eyes and seeing emotion, lazy as it may be, it was still an emotion. Not bland coldness and boredom when there was so much of the world around you to discover. "You speak so fondly of your student."

"Sasuke's a good kid," He offered, grabbing a toothpick and hanging it in his mouth. "He's just as blind as a bat." His smirk confused her.

"Blind?" Her head jerked back an inch in contemplation at his meaning.

When the coffee pot was full, he used it as his excuse to momentarily leave the table.

"Oh, no," She quickly uncrossed her legs and stood before he had a chance. "Let me get it. After all, you're paying me to be here. I might as well do something." She walked over to the counter, her heels clicking on the hard tile. And she still tried to shirk off the freezing shivering that was assaulting her body.

"How the hell do you clean in those things?" His voice was incredulous as he glanced at her shoes.

"Tell me about it, it's ridiculous." She said over her shoulder before she began rummaging through the cabinets. "Where's your mugs?"

"Second shelf on the right." He eyed her from behind and she felt that heated gaze like a torch.

"And quit starring at my butt, sensei." Her fingers laced around two handles of dark blue coffee mugs and lowered them to the counter. Not allowing him to see the flirty smile tugging on her mouth.

"I can't help it."

"And neither can I, if I didn't wear this get up I'd be fired." Sakura pulled out a half gallon of milk from his refrigerator. "My manager personally told me so."

"Sounds like a pervert to me." He scratched the side of his face with his short nails as he pushed the chair onto its back legs.

"You're one to talk, you and those dirty 'adults only' books that you read." Her tone was playful when she turned back and asked, "Sugar?"

"Top shelf on the left."

Her smile was still bright when she twirled on her stilettos and searched for the sweetener. When she finally spotted the blue and white box sitting on the shelf, way in the back, she reached her manicured hand high up in an attempt to retrieve it. But, even in her ridiculously high heeled shoes she was not quite tall enough to get her fingers around the desired object. She was still struggling for the box when she debated climbing onto the counter. Then decided against it, her skirt was far to short and that would have offered her sensei a extremely embarrassing view.

"Need help?" She heard his chair set itself right on the floor as it scooted away from the table. And his footsteps coming up on her. Sakura barely had time to react before she felt him behind her. _Directly_ behind her.

She felt his hard thighs against her rear end, his flat stomach and bulging chest on her back as he leaned forward to reach above her head. Her breath caught in her throat at the unexpected contact. And he noticed.

Kakashi easily found the box of sugar, wrapping his fingers around it and deliberately brought it down beside them slowly. But instead of backing off, he leaned in further. One hand on the cabinet above her head and the other on the counter by her waist. Sakura stopped breathing when his breath was at her ear. Her fingers digging into the edge of the counter as she swallowed the knot in her throat.

"Do you enjoy intimidating me, sensei?" Her voice trembled as she resisted the urge to melt further back into the contours of his body. His very warm body.

"Perhaps." He smiled. "I don't make you nervous, Sakura?" He noticed how she tensed when his sly fingers scooted closer to her hips pressed against the curve of the counter, his thumb idly rubbing up and down the gentle slope of her side.

She didn't know what to do. She'd never been faced with a situation quite like this or with her teacher. Like most girls, Sakura had the frequent pass or attempted fondling from the opposite sex. But, she's always buffed them off easily without much care. This, however, was much different. Hatake, Kakashi was a man. A very experienced one at that. And he actually seemed to be succeeding in generating a reaction from her body.

"O-of course not." She stuttered like a damned moron. "I've known you for a very long time, I have no reason to be frightened of you." Her green eyes were transfixed on the light brown wood of the cabinet doors, his hand on one of them.

His breath was so warm on her neck against the harsh cold of the kitchen that she shuddered. Welcoming his heat. "I haven't seen you in over three months, I had almost forgotten how pink your hair was." She felt his hand travel up her side as it tangled in her cotton candy locks. Her head instantly lulled into his touch, giving in to the faint pull of his fingers until her head rested against his shoulder. Then, as soft as a feather, his lips brushed over the exposed skin of her neck. Everything in her being was tingling with the sensations he was provoking, her mind seemingly floating somewhere in the small room, detached from her body. And he was right, they hadn't seen each other in so very long. But, that didn't necessarily justify his behavior.

What if he were just playing with her? Teasing her like he always did, just to get her worked up and pull back at the last minute before laughing at her and calling her a fool. She couldn't handle that. It would make her feel just as rejected as Sasuke made her feel. Just as ugly and unwanted by the male species like she had always been. Because, heaven forbid, they would tolerate a woman with brains to boot.

Kakashi wouldn't do that to her, though. He wasn't like any other man she had met. He wasn't like Naruto and he was practically the polar opposite of Sasuke. Which proved to further confuse her. Sasuke had never made her feel like this, all hot and trembling. All the Uchiha had managed to make her feel was neglected and self-conscious. Kakashi was kind and understanding, he always seemed to have all the answers within the universe. Her eyes closed and she smiled as she thought about it, and he took note of that smile.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Sakura?" His blunt question brought her green gaze straight up to his.

"A...kiss?" She swallowed. "From you?" She was perplexed. They hadn't seen each other in months and then she suddenly shows up at his doorstep to clean his apartment. And not twenty minutes into their reunion he had proposed to kiss her. Rather frankly. Still, she wanted to accept it. To say yes. But, he was her teacher and she a student. He was in his mid thirties, she was nearly nineteen. He liked freedom like every other man, she wanted serious love. Everything was against them. So, she thought, it still hadn't stopped Ino and Asuma from pursuing a relationship. And it was just a kiss, not a commitment.

Sakura was curious what it would be like, she'd always wanted to know. And that was what should have stopped her, she'd never put her tongue into a kiss before. And unless she was stupid, which she wasn't, then the tongue would be heavily involved in the type of kiss he was seeking. She'd seem like a fool to him, a stupid little girl.

"I don't know how." She said hesitantly. Almost afraid to let him know, let him see the vulnerability in that statement. Then he did what she was afraid he'd do, he laughed. And it tore her to the bone. Hurt her until she thought she would cry. "I should have known..." She spat with venom and barred fangs as her eyes turned cold. A good chunk of her trust in the man getting washed down the drain.

She tried to lurch away, to jerk from his hold. But, she was surrounded by his body. With a hand on her arm, Kakashi turned her about face and pressed her hips against the counter with his weight. "Do you know how cute you get when you're angry?" He asked, smiling down on her with lazy deliberateness. She gawked, in disbelief at his audacity.

"You can't do this, you can't kiss me!" Sakura pushed at his chest and refused him, but he was as steady as a rock. "You're my _teacher_!" Her growl was as ferocious as her glare. He had laughed at her and wounded her pride, thus she would not allow this taunting to go on any further. Whatever had brought it about in the first place, she had no idea. But, it would stop.

"All the better to teach you." His smirk darkened and her heartbeat picked up at his insinuation. One of his hands nested at the nape of her neck while the other pulled her small waist to his. And she felt helplessly, utterly, pathetically swept away like a leaf in the wind.

His thumb was on her soft jaw, tilting her head a fraction to meet his height half way as he bent further down. Her knees were all too suddenly as weak as jelly under her and she grasped his shoulders. How was he doing this to her? It didn't make sense.

"I...don't understand." She said breathlessly, her heart throbbing in her chest as he neared. Her eyes dimming over like stars on water and he abruptly 'shushed' her with a brush of the lips.

"Tell me you don't want this, Sakura." His voice was deep, husky and held a tone she had never heard a man use on her before.

Well, she wasn't going to lie. She did want it. She just didn't know why. "Yes..." She moaned and tried to rise on her toes to reach him, not caring whether or not she had proper knowledge on the art of kissing. But he pulled away an inch, not allowing her the liberty. Teasing her with a selfindulgent smirk.

Anger budded in her mind again, not the same anger as before. But, hot anger. He was denying her what she desperately wanted from him simply because he knew he had the power.

Sakura very nearly growled as her hand gripped the front of his sweater and pulled. And still, he resisted. Refusing to grant her pleasure. He truly was a perverse man if he enjoyed putting her through this torture. All that time spent in his classes, and if she had simply known his mouth, not even touching hers yet, could provoke such reactions from her then she would have smothered him from day one.

She moaned softly again with the harsh and unfamiliar hunger she was experiencing. With that noise, she felt the man pressing against her go deathly still, as rigid as a tree. His breathing hard and deep but not labored like hers. All things came to a abrupt halt.

"You're cold." The terse words were spoken as he took a step back. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him in shock, confusion and apparent embarrassment. His expression was hard and tight, his lips set in a firm line. But, his eyes were dark and troubled with something directed straight at her lips. He looked starved as she ran her tongue over a mouth that felt too dry under his scrutiny.

"Yes," She whispered. "I suppose I am." Sakura tried to calm her pulse, barely achieving the process. She had forgotten the cold temperature of the apartment while under his warm body, and her own heat that had been rising faster than a race car pining for first place.

"Your skin feels like an ice cube in that outfit." He took a deep breath and stepped aside to pour himself a cup of coffee. And she stared openly at him, at his abrupt change. "My AC is broken. The temp setting is stuck on forty." Then he calmly walked across the room back to his chair, his shoulders a little more stiff than usual. As if not a single thing had happened.

"Sensei?" Her voice was quiet, and filled with something near to fear. And a look of pain suddenly overtook his face. She didn't understand. Why did he draw back? Had she done something wrong?

"I have some warmer clothes, if you'd like to change. It would be easier to clean in them rather than...that." He was talking about her attire. Or more appropriately lack of attire.

Sakura couldn't help but feel wounded. She had blatantly been rejected...again. What had she done that was so terribly repulsive? Maybe if she were Ino, if she were blonde or sexy or determined in getting what she wanted when it came to love making. But, she wasn't, she was just plain old Sakura. Never in her life had she wanted to cry off more than now. But, she was strong, she was a big girl, she was independent. And most of all, she wasn't helpless.

"You don't have to lend me any clothes." She lowered her eyes, unable to further look at him. She wasn't mad, not really. She just felt like second rate goods. And to be turned down by her own sensei who had made the pass at her, Sakura could hardly bare it all. "I've cleaned in these many times." She distracted herself bu tugging on the front of her frilly apron. Yes, she had worked like that all the time in the revealing outfit, but she had been so uncomfortable she'd rather have worked naked.

His shoulders rose and fell. "I don't mind." And then he stood again and gestured for her too follow him.

Twenty minutes later found Sakura stripping from her pink uniform in his bathroom and shrugging a gigantic grey hoodie over her head that held the initials for the local college she attended and he taught at. She pulled off her skirt and slipped on a pair of black sweats that were far too big for her to the point she had pulled the strings on the waist as tight as they would go just to hold them up. Her shoes were soon discarded as well and tossed to the side.

His clothes smelt like him. Soft and cottony against her skin. Masculine, clean, musky. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like his girlfriend who had stayed the night and didn't have clean clothes to wear home.

That was another subject she hadn't thought about. His girlfriends, he probably had hundreds. All beautiful, sophisticated, blonde, sexy, curvy, willing _women_. Not teenagers. Sakura felt desperately out of place. Not only didn't Sasuke want her, but her own perverted teacher as well.

It was a good thing, she tried to convince herself. It wouldn't have worked, it would have been awkward. Asuma and Ino had to keep their little amour a secret and Sakura didn't want secrecy. If she had kissed him then it might have gotten out of hand. If they dated, her parents would have keeled over dead.

She shook it all off. All she had to do was forget about it, he seemed to have forgotten about it the moment he stepped away from her in the kitchen. What hurt even worse was that she _wanted _to kiss him. Yes, it was horrid and dreadful. Sakura had never wanted to kiss anyone other than Sasuke in her life. Then out of the blue, she had been hit with an urge greater than she had ever felt before to be kissed by someone that wasn't the handsome Uchiha soccer star.

There was no hope for it. Sakura was a sad, lonely girl.

She folder her clothes and left the bathroom to find him sitting on his couch, the television on a sports channel and, of course, his nose buried in a scandalous book.

"Thank you for the clothes, sensei."

"No worries." When he raised his eyes to look at her, she lowered hers to the carpet.

"What would you like me to do first?" He raised his brow, but she missed it with her inspection of the tan color of the material beneath her feet. At his silence she restated, "I mean, where should I start cleaning?" Her hands where clutched in her lap to stop her shaking.

"You don't have to do deep cleaning, just touch the place up with a little dusting."

"Yes, sensei." Sakura quickly turned on her heel and began the process of picking up stray articles of clothing strung about the apartment and picking up anything else that didn't belong in the living room. She tried to ignore the saucy red thong underwear she had discovered behind his couch...no doubt the remnants of a forgotten tryst of the past.

She moved quickly, accumulating a pile of used clothes in a corner and balancing plates and glasses in her hands. Never once even looking at him. She took the assortment of clothes into the laundry room and started washing a group of darks in the machine, setting the ironing board up to prepare for it's use once all the clothes were washed and dried.

Soon, she was back in the living room. A rag in one hand and a can of Pledge in the other. Spraying and wiping all the surfaces covered in the light sheen of dust particles. She stepped in front of the TV, swiping off the screen and top of the entertainment center. Not thinking, she leaned forward to clean in back. She definitely wasn't as tall without her heels and her natural height aggravated her.

"You're blocking the game." His voice startled her, but she didn't turn. The faster she got this job done, the faster she could leave.

"I'll be out of your way in just a moment." Her voice was barely a mumble as she cleaned the top of the television with a vengeance.

"I rather like the view." Sakura visibly stiffened before she swirled around to glare at him. He was smirking at her.

"You, Kakshi-sensei," The teeth in her mouth threatened to crack under the pressure she was putting on them. "Are a cad." His smile only grew with that comment. Which served to further infuriate her. That nasty book dangling in his hand, his feet propped up on his coffee table. Nothing ever seemed to break that cool attitude of indifference to everything.

Sakura huffed and stormed out of the room. What had happened to the teacher she knew so well in college? He never made passes at her, then again, she never saw him much outside the classrooms. Unlike Naruto and Sasuke, who seemed attached at the hip to him. Well, it was true that she adored him. But, this new attitude he was dishing out on her was too much to handle. It was unexpected and she wasn't sure how to reply. Or if she even should return his taunting. According to society, it would have been taboo.

She took her wrath out on the dishes in the sink. The rattling could be heard from the other room as she scrubbed, rinsed and shoved them into the dish rack to dry. After she had put them all in their respective cubby holes in the cabinets, Sakura went to the closet and pulled out the vacuum and proceeded to suck all the dirt out of his carpets. Tossing him a sneering glance here and there.

She tidied up his room, made his bed, lightly cleaned the bathroom, mopped his kitchen floor, put the load of darks in the dryer to start a new cycle of whites and swept away the few cobwebs that had made home on his ceilings.

By the time an hour and a half had passed, Sakura had to take a moment to breath. She scuffed her feet into the living room where he still sat, reading his book and only paying minor attention to the game on TV. She made it to the first chair she came across and flopped down sideways in the cushions, her feet hanging over the side of the armrest, dropping her head back and taking a deep calming breath. And this was just light cleaning.

"Finally taking a break?" His voice felt like chocolate to her soul.

"Yes." She groaned, closing her eyes and letting her body turn lax against the chair.

"How often have you been working lately?" He asked with a touch of concern.

"Too much," She waved a hand dismissively. "What do you care anyways?"

"I have a feeling, my dear cherry blossom, that you are over exerting yourself."

"Posh." She sighed and turned her head to the side, the sound of the television disappearing into the background. "I'm fine." Her voice was low and muffled. "I've got to finish the laundry now...the...darks need...iro–"

"Sakura." He watched her with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"Hm..." Oh, sleep sounded so good right now. She had been awake since five o'clock and she hadn't gone to bed until twelve the night before. Her life had been a hectic mess of work and stress in the past three months.

"Are you falling asleep on me?" His voice lulled her even further into the clutches of rest and relaxation.

"Nuh-uh...I mean no," She yawned. " I mean, uh-huh."

She didn't hear him chuckle, because before she could stop herself, Sakura was fast asleep.

Sakura awoke encompassed in thick, heavy sheets that smelt wonderfully male. Her body still draped in baggy sweats that were soft on her skin.

The aroma of chicken and rice was drifting in the room from the apartment kitchen and she rolled onto her back as her stomach growled upon being stirred with the scent. She smiled and took in a deep breath of the food and the covers surrounding her. She was hungry, but she was so comfortable, she hadn't slept like that in ages.

She stretched, curving her back at a high arch and curling her arms like a cat as she moaned upon feeling her muscles stretch and her bones creak. She remembered Kakashi almost kissing her, and she started dreaming about what it would have been like if he would have. It was nice to wake up in a man's bed, that she was certain of. She knew it wasn't her own and it didn't particularly bother her.

But, she recognized it as the bed she had made earlier in the day. It was Kakashi's bed. Sakura wanted to die when she realized the last thing she could remember was falling asleep in Kakashi's living room chair. She turned back over on her stomach and buried her face in the pillow, stopping her urges to smack herself. Falling asleep on the job! What an idiot she was.

He must have carried her here, she doubted that she sleep walked into his bed.

Reluctantly, very reluctantly, Sakura slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. She nearly cried when she looked at the window and saw that it was dark outside. God, how long had she been asleep? She was going to get fired for sure...

Her body rebelled, but she forced herself to pull off the warm comforter and stand up. She did her best to fix her puffed hair and awaken her sleep laden eyes. It worked when she caught another sultry whiff of food.

When she followed the smell down the short hall, she stopped when she heard voices coming from the kitchen. All male and all laughing. Familiar voices muffled by the walls separating them. She recognized the voices immediately.

Her classmates and teacher were sitting around the small table in the kitchen when she entered. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. A beer sitting in front of Kakashi and Sasuke, Naruto gulping his down like a fish abruptly stopped upon her entrance.

"Sakura-chan!" His heavy Osakan accent prominent as he slammed his bottle on the table and smiled at her with the great enthusiasm of a smitten boy. She gaped, unsure what to say. Kakashi had said they stopped here often, but she hadn't expected to see them like this.

All eyes were on her. And she flushed. She was wearing Kakashi's clothes and had just come from his bedroom. It must have looked like...Oh, no. What would they think? What would Sasuke think?

Kakashi, sensing her distress, said, "Hungry?"

She was sure her face couldn't have turned a deeper color of red. "Kinda." She walked over and took a seat between her classmates and kept her eyes lowered on the small wooden table. "When did you guys get here?" She asked them.

"About three or four hours ago." Sasuke answered her.

"You were asleep on the chair, so Kakashi-sensei moved you to his bedroom so we didn't wake you up." Naruto took another gulp of his beer. "Apparently I'm loud." Her eyes did a quick glance to the clock and she nearly fainted. It was almost ten o'clock. Dear God, she felt like an idiot.

"I see." She wanted to find herself a shovel, dig a six foot deep hole and jump in. "What's for supper?" She asked, casting a glance at Kakashi, suddenly feeling warm all over when she couldn't stop herself from remembering their almost kiss.

"Instant rice." He said dryly. "Want some coffee while it's cooking?"

"Yes, please." She nodded her head and he stood to retrieve the beverage. When he brought it back to her, she added milk as a substitute for cream and poured in the sugar. With the sleeves of the oversized sweatshirt hanging from her hands, she coddled the mug in her palms, using the material of the hoodie like a mitten against the heat as she sipped. "Thank you, sensei." She said to him before he turned back to the stove to stir the large skillet of rice.

"We thought that was your car when we pulled into the lot." Sasuke commented.

"Kakashi said you've been working for Merry Maids." Naruto walked to the fridge and pulled out another beer.

"Yes, I've been employed there since school let out."

"What have you been doing over the summer, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, suddenly feeling the urge to be nosy.

Kakashi shrugged. "Running around town, bar hopping. Nothing unusual."

"You don't have any part time jobs?" Naruto asked again.

"I get paid all summer by the college." His was leaning back against the counter, his hands loosely clutching at the edge, the same place she had been when he was going to kiss her. Sakura flushed. "I don't need to work with the kind of checks they send me every other week."

"Really?" Sasuke asked from his seat beside her. "Then what do you do with all that money? This place isn't exactly a villa."

"It's all in the bank." He reached for his drink.

"Bank?" Naruto laughed. "I would have spent it already. Especially if it's free. If I had the money for it, I'd be living in luxury surrounded by hundreds of beautiful women like Sakura-chan."

"It doesn't particularly bother me living here. It's all I need."

"But, if you got the cash. Why not spend it?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura still remained silent, content in simply listening to them. It had been a long time since they were all together.

"I'm not picky or vein. Besides, there's nothing I want that I don't already have." Kakashi paused and looked at Sakura. And she felt like she was on fire. "Then again..." She shifted restlessly in her seat. Oddly wanting to scoot further away from Sasuke and closer to Kakashi.

Sasuke didn't overlook this. He was eyeballing her blush, her desperate attempts to avoid his stare. He made her jump when he put his hand on the back of her chair. She gulped and turned away, casting a desperate glance to Kakashi. Unless she was mistaken, Sasuke was trying putting the moves on her. And she had no clue what to do about it. She cursed the man when all he did was smile at her and wink. Damn him.

"Is this stuff done yet?" Naruto picked up the spatula and poked at the food a few times. "If we don't eat soon and leave, we'll be late for the party."

"Party?" She asked.

"Yeah, Sasuke won another soccer game." Naruto went to pluck a few pieces of rice out of the skillet.

"Imagine that." Kakashi laughed, abruptly stopping to grimace at Naruto. "And don't touch the food, God knows what diseases you'd give us." Naruto erupted into a string of defenses. Rebuffing the comment and attempting to steal a bite of rice.

"The party starts at ten thirty." She felt Sasuke lean in closer and she panicked, searching for Kakashi's eyes. But, he was arguing with Naruto over the food. All in all, it was a comical sight. But she was not in a comical mood, she was in a distraught situation. Sasuke had never acted like this toward her before, why was he starting now? Did he find her more appealing in overly large sweat pants that belonged to older men rather than skimpy shirts and skirts that put strippers to shame?

"That's a good time for a party to start." She stammered on her words, feeling like a child.

"Whatever, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto jerked his chair back and sat down. "I always wash my hands." For once, she welcomed his loud intruding nature.

"You could get changed and go with us." Sakura's body was like a stone. She couldn't move, didn't want to move. He was practically on top of her and making her feel very uncomfortable. For one, he had ignored her for all her life until tonight. Like he suddenly realized she was a woman. And secondly, there were people in the room, yet that didn't seem to deter him from becoming 'friendly.'

"Yeah, Sakura-chan," Naruto's face brightened, oblivious to his friends intentions. "Come with us, you've always been a supporter of the soccer team."

"I...I'm afraid I've gone to one victory party too many." She tried her best to deny him. "I can't go this time."

"Awe, come on. One more isn't going to hurt." Naruto persisted and she clenched her jaw when she felt Sasuke's fingers on her shoulder. Shouldn't she feel special from his attention? Not annoyed and desperate to get away from him. It confused her that her body was so tense, not soft and yielding like it had been when Kakashi had touched her. Maybe it was just because there were people around them.

Sakura wanted to run to Kakashi when he sat back down on the other side of the table. Her eyes pleaded with him to find an escape for her.

"I...don't know." She hesitated. "I've had a long day." Dammit, she was trapped.

"You just had a four hour nap." Naruto, bless his heart, just had to point out all the details.

"We won't stay long." Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to cry or puke when the fingers on her shoulder started to caress. It didn't feel like it did when Kakashi's thumb had touched her hips. "I can take you home in my new car." His voice was a low whisper so no one but she could hear.

"Don't you have a date? You always have before." She kept her eyes locked on the table. She prayed Kakashi saw the distress in her words, she prayed he'd give her a excuse to turn him down. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, Sasuke had supposedly been the light of her life. And now, faced with the opportunity, she didn't want him. She felt guilty. Sasuke wasn't doing anything wrong or bad. Sakura had brought it on by herself. He probably didn't have a date to hang on his arm and take home after pumping her full of alcohol(something she never drank at parties) so she was the next best thing.

"You know, Sakura." Kakashi's voice made her heart thunder with a glimmer of hope. "You didn't finish my laundry." Her words caught in her throat as she looked up at him, gratitude evident in all possible ways. Wide green eyes conveying the message of thanks and appreciation for his intervention.

"Yes, I suppose I didn't." She couldn't stop the tiny smile that graced her mouth. "I'm sorry, guys. I can't go this time after all." She was afraid her false, sad tone wasn't very convincing.

"Aw, come on sesnei, you're not seriously going to make her stay here and keep cleaning for you?" Naruto looked disappointed. "It's just laundry. I know you're lazy, but _sheesh_..."

Kakashi shrugged carelessly. "It's what I'm paying her for." He took a casual sip from his bottle and pushed his chair back onto its hind legs like he had earlier in the day. "Is it so wrong for me to want my money's worth?" His smirk was cocky and self indulgent as he sent another wink at Sasuke, who was slowly, as to not gather attention, removing himself from Sakura's personal bubble.

Sakura's atmosphere was breathable again. But, that didn't mean her esteem was any higher than it had been before. When she added up all the pieces in her brain the equation was all wrong. She was supposed to feel wanted, sexy and desired now that Sasuke had shown his interest in her. But, all she felt was dirty after Sasuke offered one night of sin. That's exactly what it would have been, a fling, one night stand. He'd forget he had ever spent time with her when the morning rolled around. Yes, she knew the Uchiha all too well when it came to his women and how often he broke their hearts.

She wanted to groan aloud at her stupidity. Ino had been the smart one and moved on to bigger and better heights two years ago after catching Sasuke sucking face with a girl three years his senior. Recently finding love with her teacher, who of course, happened to be one of Kakashi's close friends. She briefly wondered if that was what had brought on Kakashi's behavior. Perhaps, copying the actions of his friend. Testing out the idea of making love to his student.

Sakura stood from her seat and announced, "I'll take care of the rice, it should be done by now." She smiled, acquiring her cheerful attitude once more.

She served the food on plastic plates and got another round of beer for each of them, and they ate with good humor. Laughed and talked about the good times in Kakashi's class and all the stunts Naruto attempted to pull over on their sensei. The blonde ate a hearty ninety percent of the rice and left the others to munch on the remnants that he so graciously left for them.

The boys left at ten thirty five. They were no doubt late for their party. Kakashi walked them to the door after she said her goodbye's and she stayed in the kitchen to clear the table and wash the dishes.

"It was so good for all of us to be together again." She said pleasantly as she wiped off the table, ridding it of bits of food Naruto had left behind in his haphazardly way of devouring whatever was edible within a ten mile radius.

"Yeah," He said as he walked over to the sink to accompany her in drying the dishes. "But, I think they're going to be fashionably late for their party." She stood beside him, taking the plates he handed her and placing them in the counter over her head.

"I doubt they'll care." She smiled up at him, enjoying his company now more than ever. "They'll stay one hour extra for every minute they were late arriving and Naruto will be the life of the crowd."

"You want to tell me what that little panic attack you were having back there was about?" Her good mood suddenly crashed to the ground. "I thought you would go to the ends of the earth for Sasuke." His voice was mocking, it was defiantly no secret how she had always felt for the Uchiha.

"Ha, that's taking it to the extremes." She tried to sound charismatic. "I just didn't feel like going." That wasn't a lie, she detested the thought of being fondled by Sasuke at the moment. "You know, it's ironic. I always thought I'd like getting Sasuke's attention. But once I had it, I didn't know what to do with it." She stacked another plate on top of the other.

"I had to restrain myself from laughing when I saw the fear written all over your face."

"I wasn't afraid." She put down a glass and turned to him. "I was...perplexed." She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin.

"So, you're cured of your Uchiha ailment?" He raised a brow, looking at her incredulously.

"I would hardly call him an ailment. I just can't figure out why he suddenly decided I was worthy of his company." She watched in confusion as he shook his head. "What?"

"Sakura, have you ever even thought about dating anyone other than Sasuke?" She looked taken aback.

"Well, no."

"And he's always known you were truly, deeply, madly in love with him."

"Yes, I imagine he has." Everyone else seemed to know.

"Yet, he dismisses it, knowing you're always going to be there no matter how long he waits before putting the moves on you."

She nodded, still not catching on.

"Then, suddenly he comes to his teachers door and finds you all wrapped up in my clothes. Moaning my name when I simply picked you up in my arms to take you out of the room and put you in my bed."

"I did not!" She gasped in disbelief.

"Oh, sweetheart, you did." He put the towel down a took a step closer to her and she took a step back. "You snuggled as close as you could get and rubbed your lips on my neck and moaned my name long and slow."

"I do_ not_ moan in my sleep." She jutted out her lower lip in defiance. "And even if I did, it was just because of the way you were man handling me earlier! You put ideas in my head..." Sakura pointed an accusing finger and narrowed her eyes at him as he continued to come nearer. "Don't you come one step further Hatake, Kakashi!" The hand pointing at him began shaking softly when he didn't obey.

"Sakura," He said her name as his body pinned her against the counter, compromising her just as he had before. But she was facing him this time, looking into his dark eyes. Getting a up close and personal view of his face, his messy hair that she wanted desperately to run her fingers through and ruffle it up even more. "You're off limits to Sasuke now. He doesn't know what to do now that you're out of his reach."

"And why's that?" She swallowed.

"Because he thinks you're mine." A tremor ran down her spine at the deep pitch of his voice.

"That's silly," Her voice sounded strangled to her and she cleared her throat in an attempt to correct herself. "If that's true, then he wouldn't have asked me out, he respects you too much to go after your girl." To her horror, she noticed how he seemed to be examining her lips again.

And he _was_ examining. Studiously noting every detail on the soft, pink curves of her pouty mouth. She had no idea how tempting those two pieces of flesh were to a man.

"You'd be surprised what a man will do to get back what he thinks is his property."

"Well, I was never his property to begin with." She snarled, feeling appalled by the thought.

"Good girl," His hand cupped her jaw and Sakura's knees could have given out from under her. She had to put her full weight against the wood supporting her from behind. "You're learning."

"Learing...what?" She whispered hazily.

"That you don't need him." Oh, God. His hand was on her lower back again, pulling her to him. And, by gosh, she was yielding like a lost puppy. He was steadying her weak legs, keeping her tight against his body. He felt so hard and warm pressed to her like this.

"And I'm guessing," She paused when his lips brushed over hers, creating a kind of static electricity similar to fire shoot through her limbs. "You know what I do need?" Her eyes closed and craned her neck further, trying to invite him to continue.

"Yes." His hot breath was rough and ragged over her cheeks. His eyes scanning her face with virility.

Sakura's gasp was inhaled by him as he claimed her mouth brutally. It was like an explosion of fireworks behind her eyelids.

He took no time in coaxing her mouth open, rather forced his way through with his tongue. Shoving his way in and staking claim to untouched territory. His probing tongue exploring the top of her mouth, her teeth, her gums. She wasn't sure what to do. Kakashi seemed so experienced and she hadn't a hindsight clue as to how to respond. But, he was doing things that made her dizzy and forget where she was.

Sakura couldn't reply under the onslaught. His body pressed hers against the counter impatiently. "Kakashi..." She panted his name, which only served to drive him more wild.

When his hands landed low on her derriere and lifted her to the counter, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He obliged as he spread her legs and stepped into the V of her thighs. His kiss growing in fervor.

But, when she felt his fingers slip under the large sweatshirt and touch her skin, she moaned and arched into him. Alight with desire at the simple gesture. His thumbs making small circles on her flesh as his calloused hands worked up her sides.

"You've never been touched like this, have you Sakura?" Kakashi detached his lips from hers to whisper in her ear. The tips of his fingers tentatively touching the edges of her brazier.

"Nu-uh." She moaned and tossed her head back, jerking her chest forward on the raging impulse to be fondled by him. Her hips tilted towards his when his thumbs began a journey around the tips of her breasts over her bra, not quite landing on the spots that felt like fire. "Please..." Her voice quaked, trying to avoid looking down to find the picture they created, his large hands under the baggy shirt and on her breasts.

"Open your mouth for me again," He bit her bottom lip. "That's it..." She nearly sobbed when his tongue stroked hers. And when she moved hers as well to join in, all her breath left in a rush of pleasure when he took the hard tips of her nipples between his fingers.

Sakura whimpered like a thing wounded and arched restlessly into his hands, the juncture of her legs suddenly feeling wet, hot and aching badly with a hard throb. "Oh, sensei." Her shudder vibrated through to his body.

He nibbled on her lips. "Here, straighten up." As she did, he tugged the heavy garment over her head and tossed it aside. She was like a pale goddess and flushed from her head to her toes. A bright pink blush fanning her face that beautifully matched her hair. She flinched as his hand reached behind her and found the snap that held her white laced bra from falling off her shoulders.

When she felt the clip loosen and being pulled from her body, she lowered her eyes in embarrassment. He removed the dainty piece of cloth and it landed on top of the sweater on the floor. She felt the tips grow even harder under the heated gaze he lent her and didn't understand why. But, she knew she wanted him to touch them again.

Sakura bit her lip and gave an innocent arch of her back in pleading. Asking him with her big, green eyes to resume where he had left off.

"Do you want me to put them in my mouth?" Kakashi pressed his tongue beneath her ear, exhaling his moist breath on her sensitive skin. And she moaned at the thought, wondering what it would feel like.

"If...if you want to." She murmured with hesitation, trying not to sound the wanton.

He simply chuckled as he kissed his way over her jaw and down her neck, making her shiver all over with a deep, brooding hunger. Her hands went to his head and her fingers combed through his hair when he reached her collar bone. Placing butterfly brushes over the top slope of her right breast, slowly mingling his way onward to the center.

Kakashi simply kissed it at first, sulking in the moans she let out. Her gentle tugging on his hair to take her fully in his mouth. Her mewls when his tongue swept over the tip. And, finally the throaty cry that escaped her as he engulfed the taut nipple between his hard lips.

He sucked and roamed his tongue over the pink bud.

She barely registered the action of one of his hands slipping beneath her, lifting her and guiding her sweat pants off her legs. She was to entranced by the workings of his mouth, scintillating and powerful.

He urged her to move her hips with his, breathing against her breast and she looked down to find she was completely nude. Something about it frightened her, but the heights she was being driven to dwarfed all other fears she could have possibly had.

When she didn't comply, he put his hand on her hip and jerked her to his with aching demand. And she felt the full brunt of his arousal against her core. Strong and hard.

He stopped the ministrations of his mouth with the intimate contact. Breathing heavily on her shoulder. "God, you're already soaking wet..." Sakura's lips quaked with the pained sound of his voice. "You're practically soaking my jeans."

"...sorry." She abruptly apologized and blushed, not sure what he was talking about, but feeling at fault for it.

He quieted her with his lips, stopping only when his hand was on her stomach. "Do you feel this," Sakura's gasp was hard as his hand slipped lower, between her legs. "Do you feel how slick you are?" She clinched her eyes shut and moaned when his fingers slipped between her soft feminine folds. No one had ever touched her like this before. And the response she was emitting was almost frightful. She felt her breasts pressed to his chest and wished his own clothing weren't intruding, she felt his lips hovering over hers, she felt his fingers playing at the juncture of her thighs and how warm she really was. Heard his husky words and she didn't think she could take the tension anymore.

At that very moment, a violent tremor overcame her body, her legs shaking all the way down to her toes and her breath heavy. And then he slipped the tip of his finger into her core, Sakura cried out with a feral groan, her teeth clenching with something akin to pain.

"Do you want me inside you, Sakura?" He pressed another inch and she thrust forward violently with her hips. A clear answer to his question. But, when the tip of a second finger touched her, Sakura's hips began a needy grinding against his hand. Trying her damnedest to sink him into her body.

She cursed him vehemently when he pulled away. "No..." Her voice threatened. "Please, not again...don't stop." Her eyes were still closed when she heard him chuckle, her head still tilted back with vulnerability. That bastard was laughing at her again, starring at her and laughing with delight. Mistaking his pleased laugh with cruelty, she started fighting viciously. She would show him she wasn't a toy to be played with. "Damn you Hatake, Kakashi!" She hissed like a rattlesnake, her fist already clenched with anger. How dare he do this to her again. But before she could lash out at him, he had her in his arms. One around her back and the other under the crook of her knees. Easily lifting her and carrying her out of the cold kitchen.

"Put me down this instant!" She demanded, her eyes ablaze with fury and her fangs bared for the world to see. "You laughed at me, you're a bounder and a flirt and–" Under the assault of her fury, Kakashi twisted her and hoisted her over his shoulder. Wrapping his arm around her waist and giving her good hard slap on the ass with the other hand, a harsh sting burning her bare skin. She yowled in pain and let out a screech that was soon followed by a long string of curses and swears directed at his person.

"You brute! How dare you!" Sakura scraped her nails up his back. Struggling under his arm to be free.

"I hadn't realized what a little hellion you were, Sakura." He chuckled as he opened the door to his bedroom. "I did Sasuke a favor taking you out of his hands if you've always been this wild. The boy wouldn't know what to do with a woman that wasn't drunk and writhing under his palms..." His hand smoothed up the back of her thigh. "But I think it will be fun trying to tame–"

"Oh, no you don't!" She kicked and squirmed and turned. "You're not taking _me_ to bed. I don't care how many women you think you can get, you won't get this one. You won't seduce this one between the sheets. I will not tolerate any more of this game!" She tried to bite his shoulder, but couldn't quite twist around far enough. "Let me go!"

And he did just that. He tossed her onto his bed, landing with a muffled thump of sheets and covers that were already messy from where she had slept. Her arms splayed beside her head and her chest heaving in rage. But instead of leaping to her feet and scrambling to the door, she watched in silent awe and fascination as he pulled his sweater and undershirt over his head.

She had seen Sasuke with his shirt off before, at soccer practice and such...and he didn't look like that...at least she hadn't noticed...when did he suddenly become so attractive?

Kakashi was all solid muscle and hard ripples of flesh. His skin was a naturally light bronze while Sasuke looked like he slept in the tanning beds every night. His pecks were nearly the size of her breasts and his arms were over twice as large as her own and his legs appeared to be made of steel. She felt pale and flimsy in comparison.

Her eyes widened when his fingers loosened the belt around his waist. He wouldn't! Was he really going to...?

Yep.

His dark pants fell to the floor along with his boxers and her sense of mind.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi smirked and stepped closer to the bed, showing not an ounce of shame. The muscles of his lean thighs moving just below the surface of his skin. "What happened to my wildcat?" He bent and placed a hand on each of her knees. She was too stunned to protest as he spread them wide and lowered his heavy body atop hers. "Or has the roaring tiger turned out to be a purring kitten in disguise?" His breath tickled the front of her throat as he captured her wrists and entangled them above her head.

He pressed the shaft of his arousal against her and she involuntarily spread her thighs wider, pressing back. All of her fight, gone in an instant.

"Come on, Sakura...play with me..." He was mauling her senses again as he kissed her, opening her mouth with impatience.

"Like this?" She asked, bringing her tongue to smother and meet his half way, meeting his demands.

She felt his fingers feathering down her side, over her breast, her ribs...her flat belly and on towards the tender flesh of her center.

Sakura jerked her head to the side in blissful agony as he suddenly slipped a finger deep into her core. His skilled fingers teasing the flesh around her opening and his thumb massaged a decidedly oversensitive button just above her entrance.

"God, you're tight." He whispered in her ear as he tried to pull his finger out only to have it suctioned back by her inner walls. She could hardly respond, only moan and whimper at the pleasure he gave her.

Sakura lifted her hips desperately when he pulled out and slowly guided the appendage back in. She was restless beneath him, her breasts aching and her lower body throbbing. Everything suddenly went black when he pulled back again, but instead of a slow reentry, he added as second, penetrating her hard and punctuated.

Her hips left the bed and sought sanctuary with his hand, her head tossed itself back and she cried out in delight. The entire nervous system of her body betraying any command she sent it as she convulsed her thighs tightly around his trim waist.

"_Sensei_..." She cried out to him.

"Cum for me..." His strangled voice reached her ears in the fog of her brain. Her nails sank deeply into his shoulder blades, a tear falling from the corner of her eye as she pressed her breasts into his chest. Dying for him to touch them again. But she obeyed and let it happen. She let her body fall prey to the tremors, the contractions, the unquenchable heat searing her veins. "_Jesus_..." She heard him mutter above her.

And in that moment, it felt like she wasn't even on this earth.

Sakura opened her eyes once the experience was gone. Her back firmly planted on the sheets of the bed once more, a fine sheen of sweat covering her frail body. She looked up at the man hovering over her. His eyes clenched shut, his breathing hard and barely controlled. A look of deep concentration on his masculine features, holding back for the moment.

He went to say something, only to have the words be broken off, the memory of her tight contractions around his fingers after just three thrusts was almost unbearable. A masculine instinct to just throw caution to the wind and intrude her body coming to mind. "Do you want me inside you, Sakura?" He purred into her ear, eager for her to open up to him. Her spine flexed upward upon hearing his husky question. Her body still tingling with great desire.

"Yes." She implored, her fingers ghosting over the back of his neck.

He groaned and wasted no time in guiding her with his words. She watched as one of his hands disappeared between their bodies again, but she knew not to expect his fingers on her flesh.

When the tip of his member touched the feminine part of her body, they both shuddered with the powerful shock of it. "I don't think I can wait much longer, Sakura..." He bit her lower lip and ran his tongue over the soft edges. "And I won't be able to stop once I'm there, are you sure this is what you want?"

Sakura pushed her core against him, the tip sinking into the crevice of her folds. Her answer clear.

As Kakashi found his starting point at her entrance, he prayed it wouldn't hurt too bad this time. He had never taken a woman's virginity and it put him on edge to even think about it.

"Just relax..." He soothed her the best he could and started to push. But he could hardly work past the start. "I can't get it in if you don't give me some slack to work with." He complained, her nails were back on his shoulders, digging in uncomfortably, and her chest was still heaving.

She was too anxious, too excited, so she pressed her lips to his and slid her leg down. Spreading them wider as he pushed forward, inch by thick inch as he took her. Pushing past her entrance and deep, so much deeper than she could have imagined, into her body. He ran his fingers through her soft, bubble gum hair, surprised at the amount of control he'd displayed with her, only to find the temptation flooding him again when her fingers ran soothingly up and down his back only to contract like the claws of a feline when he pulled out.

"You have no idea...how fucking good you feel..." He slowly invaded her again. It was like a drug to him, hooked on her slick tightness fighting against him.

Her body squirmed against his, feeling every ridge of his shaft deep inside her. Enjoying the very intimate feeling, amazed at the full, tight feeling of his member insider her.

When the thrusting abruptly picked up in pace sending jolts of lightening through her appendages, Sakura moaned in approval.

"_Y-yes_." She whispered, her mutual feelings in the moment encouraged her to meet him with each motion. When she let out such an innocently seductive moan that he cracked, she held him tighter, feeding his hunger with her soft, delicate kisses.

"God, Sakura..." His lips trailed down her neck, biting and nipping her flesh with his teeth. When his lips touched her breast, his rhythm grew increasingly fevered. His weight coming down on her like the rush of a tidal wave.

His hands sought hers, leading them up and guiding her fingers to wrap themselves around the bars of the headboard on his bed, helping to steady herself when the enthusiasm of his hips made her squirm in ecstasy.

Elbows were on either side of her head, keeping the brunt of his chest off hers. And at the same time allowing his view of her pale breasts, bouncing with each of the deep, intimate thrusts he sent to her body, as if clarifying his lust.

"Dammit, Sakura," The headboard thrashed against the wall with the torrent of violent, passionate thrusts. "I'm not going to last much longer." He growled in her ear.

"I'm...coming..." Her knuckles turned white, her toes digging into bedding around them. "God, I'm coming!" Sakura reached for it, seeking the flood she had experienced earlier when he touched her.

He grunted hard as the desperate tones of her words seared his skin, his thickness trespassing and driving her over a cliff.

Then he hit it, a secret spot buried deep within her belly. A mystery place hidden within her core that she wouldn't have believed existed until this moment. "There!" She cried out. "Right _there_..."

"Here?" He smirked, angling his hips and succeeding in finding the pleasure mark.

"Oh..._yes_..." He watched her tormented face as she yielded fully. "It's...ah!" Sakura's vision went wild before whiting out, grinding as hard as she could against him. Her arms flexing tautly straight against the headboard as her breasts lightly moved rhythmically above her rib cage.

She felt a hand on her hips, steadying her for his satisfaction. And the unconscious arch of her back as she pressed her breasts forward, trying to meet his chest to be close to him in the moment. The sweet bliss of her orgasm finally attacking her form. Her teeth sinking into the wide groove of his shoulder and neck before she even realized what she was doing.

Sakura released the death grip her fingers had on the black, metal bars of his bed. Her body going limp as she enjoyed the effects of his thick shaft pressing against her convulsing walls.

And then a hot sensation of alien warmth spilling against her inner thigh. His trimmed hips grinding into hers with his release. Kakashi stilled above her without an utterance leaving his mouth, simply a harsh breath splaying across her skin where his head was tucked against her hair. His weight falling onto her. They sat in the dark room, soaking in the erotic hangover of their high.

"Shit," He groaned. "I forgot the condom..." He ground out as he reached up to rub his temple harshly, frustrated with himself.

"It's...okay," She said, but her lungs still felt like they had been over exerted, and she took a moment to catch her breath. "It's not that time of the month, and I'm on the pill." She reassured him.

He let out a deep, relieved breath, thanking whatever good karma he'd earned to have gotten out of that, possibly disastrous, situation.

"You know," Kakashi wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her with him as he rolled over. "You still haven't finished my laundry..." He wormed his fingers through her mass of hair and massaged her scalp, taking delight in the little shivers that still wracked her body.

"I'll just do it tomorrow." She pressed her ear to his chest, listening to his steady breathing and the beating of his heart.

"You do realize you'll be doing more than just laundry if you stay here."

"Yeah." She blushed. "...what of it?"

"Then what do you say we get a head start on the morning?" He pulled her up, her hips already positioned to straddle him.

"But," She fanned her fingers over his broad chest as she rested her palm there. "I'm tired..." Soft, pink tendrils of her hair were plastered to her face and moist chest. Her eyes heavy with exhaustion. "Besides, I don't think Mrs. Shoemocker would appreciate the noise." She pointed to the wall that the headboard had been slammed against.

"Alright, you win." He chuckled as she fell back onto his chest. He tugged the covers over them and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"You know, I'm glad I took this job from Temari today." Her yawn warmed his skin. And her words warmed his heart.

"Sure," He ran a hand through his hair, brushing it away from his eyes. "Who knows, I could have ended up in bed with her..."

"Very funny," She said dryly. "From today onwards, you only have eyes for me." She said sternly, only to mumble something else inaudible before shutting her eyes.

"Of course," He smiled. "Now just go to sleep." His hand was petting her hair again, lulling her further into slumber. "I'll see you in the morning...Sakura." He pressed a chaste kiss to her temple and smiled.

"In the...morn...ing." Her breathing evened and she let her body mold to his under the warm covers of his bed...dreaming of a bright, beautiful morning of laundry, cleaning and Kakashi.

.

.

End


End file.
